1. Field of the Invention
This disclosure relates to positive pressurized respiratory therapy and, more particularly, to apparatus and methods for managing battery discharge during the delivery of positive pressure respiratory therapies.
2. Description of the Related Art
Positive airway pressure therapy devices are used to deliver positive pressure therapy for the treatment of obstructive sleep apnea, chronic pulmonary obstruction, and snoring. A power source is provided to operate the positive airway pressure therapy device. The power source may be mains electric including commercial electric utilities as well as a generator such as a generator attached to a vehicle motor. A battery may also serve as the power source. The battery is a useful power source when mains electric is not convenient or is not available, and the battery may also serve as a backup power source in the event of failure of the mains electric.
While under battery power, various components included in the positive airway pressure therapy device may continue to draw power and otherwise operate as though the positive airway pressure therapy device is connected to mains electric until the battery charge of the battery is more-or-less exhausted, at which time the positive airway pressure therapy device shuts down. For example, this shut-down may occur while the user is sleeping, so that the user does not receive positive pressure therapy throughout the entire sleeping period. Accordingly, a need exists for methods that prolong the delivery of positive pressure therapy by the positive airway pressure therapy device under battery power.